The present invention relates to a wax preparation, to a process for the preparation thereof, and to the use thereof.
Combinations of Ca soaps of montan wax acid and eaters of dihydric alcohols having a high degree of esterification have been produced industrially for a long time and are employed as waxes for the preparation of solvent pastes or as lubricants and release agents.
For use in solvent pastes, use is made in particular of esters of 1,2-ethanediol and/or 1,3-butanediol having degrees of esterification of &gt;90%. The proportion of Ca soap in the mixtures is about 45% by weight, corresponding to a Ca content of about 1.5% by weight. Such products are, for example, "Wax OP.RTM." and "Wax O.RTM." from Clariant GmbH and "Wax OP.RTM." from BASF.
These waxes are prepared by virtually complete reaction of the alcohol component with a calculated excess of acid, followed by neutralization of the excess acid by addition of Ca(OH).sub.2. Since distribution of the Ca(OH).sub.2 is always difficult, an excess is used, which then has to be separated off by filtration or centrifugation. Characteristic properties of these products are a viscosity (DGF-M-III 8 (75)) of about 400 mPas and a drop point (DGF-M-III 3 (75)) of 99-105.degree. C.
These products compete with synthetic waxes and natural waxes, such as, for example, carnauba wax.
For use in solvent pastes for shoe care, carnauba in particular offers the advantage that it forms solid, heat-stable and glossy pastes which are preferred over applications of pure montan wax derivatives. The disadvantage is that carnauba is not available in constant amounts and quality.
The object was therefore to prepare a product for "solvent-based paste" applications which has the same or better properties than carnauba, but can be produced economically in constant quality.